This contract requires the maintaining of various mouse, and rat production colonies and offspring are shipped to the many NCI/NIH research activities. Pedigreed Foundation and Pedigreed Expansion colonies are maintained to support the Production Colonies. The strains to be produced and the colony size per strain are determined by the Project Officer. The disposition of the production is determined weekly by the Project Officer. All breeding stock is supplied by the government.